A Shinobi's Strengths: Mind, Body, and Spirit
by N-UchihaSasuke-N
Summary: Three girls meet up with the naruto crew, and show them the power of Mind, Body and Spirit. And maybe that of heart...
1. My niece

The rain plattered on the class room window on the very gloomy day. The class mates of Ninja academy sat and listened to their teacher giving the normal class room lecture. It was going to be a long day. A shtingy blonde head jumped up.

**Blonde: **_This is bull shit! Why were we still here!_

The blonde yelled. The teacher turned with the rest of the class. Half the class sighed in relief at the sudden interupption.

**Teacher: **_Naruto! Do u want to sit in the hall?_

The teacher yelled out. Naruto sat in his seat again and the class room grew quiet, except for the light rumble of thunder from outside. When the teacher turned to the class he noticed someone staring out a window.

**Teacher: **_Ryou! Pay attention!_

The boy turned to the teacher and raised an eyebrow at him. Knowing him and maybe 3 other ppl were the only ones who payed attention to this class, and that he teacher was asking if he was. Was kinda a shock to him. Every one else in the class watched as well.

**Ryou: **_I am paying attention_

Ryou said as he turned back to the window. The teacher sighed but gave up and went back to his lesson. It went uninteruppted again till the door in the back open. Leading in three girls who were soaken wet.

**Teacher: **_Girls? May I help you?_

The teacher asked. The girls looked at him, and the one in the white jacket steped forward alittle. The whole class had their attention turned to the 3 now. And watched as the 2 in the back collapsed.

**White jacketed girl: **_Master...Iruka_

She said before collapsing to. Iruka ran over to them as they collapsed. As did part of the class.

**Iruka: **_Ryou! Get the nurse! Sasuke! Shino! Shikamaru! U 3 pick these girls up and hurry!_

Iruka ordered as he tryed to get the one in the white to move. They all stayed still, deathly still. The 3 commanded picked the girls up as the nurse ran in. She directed the guys to carry them to her office and lay them down. Once in their they were told to leave. When they did leave the nurse removed the girl's clothing and covered them up with heated blankets. They had assorted cuts and bruises around their waists, ankles, wrists, and necks. The nurse checked their pulse, as it rose up slowly. Iruka came in alittle bit later.

**Iruka: **_How are they?_

He asked the nurse. She turned to him

**Nurse: **_They aren't looking good, they've been uncoincuous for hours now_

She told him with a serious tone. Iruka shook his head.

**Iruka: **_Do u know what happened to them?_

Iruka asked, wanting to get to the bottom of this. The nurse sighed and looked up at him.

**Nurse:**_ They were badly beaten and most likely...2 were raped...the other wasn't. And the other was beaten more. So she probably tried to stop the rapests...its not good Iruka_

Iruka's face grew pale. One was his niece. The other 2 he noted as her bestfriends.

**Iruka: **_Which ones were raped..._

He asked wanting to know, but at the same time, knowing he might regret it. The nurse sighed.

**Nurse:**_ Iruka...the victums where..._

Sorry! Have to wait till next time!


	2. Iruka

**Nurse: **_Iruka...im sorry to say but...ur niece and her friend were raped..._

The nurse told him quietly. He flinched at the words that ate away at his heart. He lowered his head at his nieces chest and kissed her hands.

**Iruka: **_Krystal..._

He thought to him self, he leaned back up and looked at the nurse.

**Iruka: **_Which friend..._

He asked. The nurse walked over and pointed to the one who was in the black over coat.

**Nurse: **_Her..._

She said as she looked up at him.

**Iruka: **_Janza..._

He said lightly. He looked over the girls and sighed. They were so young, and had already experienced somthing far worse than what they should have.

**Iruka: **_When they wake up...call me...I need to speak with them.._

Iruka said to the nurse. She nodded and sent him on his way. He started home, walking the wet pavement as the rain still platted down on the small town of Kohona.

**Iruka: **_I under stand now...why it rains so much...2 of the equals in this town have fallen...and that of the earth...crys now _

Iruka thought to him self. He knew of the threes special abilities. Iruka saw no one in these streets, for every one was bundled up inside. The rain poured harder now, and the thunder boomed lightly.

**Iruka: **_when she wakes up...this storms going to be worse_

Iruka found him self waiting for that to happen. He started up the walk way to his home. The home he now shared with Naruto. The blonde one. Naruto had feelings for his niece Krystal. And still does to this day. Naruto greeted im bright a happy.

**Naruto: **_Iruka-sensei! I made somthing to eat!_

Naruto beamed with happiness as he lead Iruka into the kitchen.

**Iruka: **_Ah Ryou didn't expect you home tonight_

Iruka greeted the young genius. Ryou smiled and bowed to him.

**Ryou: **_Naruto wanted to do somthing special for you tonight, so he asked if I'd help him cook_

Ryou said as he stired the food on the stove. The house was clean, like I'd always was now that Ryou was here. Iruka was glad to be blessed with 2 boys who cared for one another and who took care of each other. He took Ryou in after he was abandoned as a baby. And Naruto stortly after.

Naruto turned to his sensei and smiled brightly.Iruka smiled back. Though he was partiucaly crushed from the news he recieved that night, there were still things to smile about.

**Naruto: **_Iruka! Eat eat!_

Naruto cheered him on toward the food. Iruka smiled at him, and the three sat down at eat. After dinner he sent them to bed b/c of the hour. But he sat at the kitchen table rubbing his eyes and thinking. Tomorrow the girls would be better and attending his school. Where they would put up with all his students. Krystal when she was 5, loved to come here and play with the other 2. They became good friends with a couple of the guys here. The three who had helped them to the nurses office. Though the 3 boys didn't remember them. Ah...and Ryou...he loved to hang out with the girls. They caused so much mistef together. One time they even shot at a police car, thats the day they became tight completely. They never left each others side. Till that day. The day after the last Chuunin exams. The day after the Soidamie was killed. He came after one of them...and they sought out to find him...he who is called...


	3. And so the tale begins

He who was called Orochimaru. Iruka rubbed his eyes somemore and looked outside the window at the now dark sky. The sound of rain still rang loudly threw out the house. And the clock in the kitchen ticked louder than usual. Iruka set down his cup of tea and headed to bed..

Next Morning

Iruka awoke to a violent shaking. And glancing at the clock noticed it was only 5 in the morning. Classes not starting till 7. He opened his eyes and saw naruto shaking him.

**Iruka: **_Naruto..whats the meaning of this awakening?_

He asked. Ryou stood next to him. Iruka sat up and noticed both the boy's faces. Both filled with worry.

**Ryou:**_ Iruka-sensei, the nurse called. Their awake._

The minute Ryou finished his sentence Iruka shot from bed, scrambling for his clothes. Ryou and Naruto watched quietly as he dressed.

**Iruka: **_Both you boys go back to bed, ill see u at school_

And with that said Iruka walked out the door of their apartment. When he steped outside the weather was worse than it had been last night. He knew this was only one sign of things to come. The lightning flashed wilding and the thunder crashed. About 3/4ths the way there he noticed 2 boy standing outside the gate. When he walked up they looked up at him, they were covered in coats.

**Iruka:**_ Sasuke? Shino? What are u 2 doing here?_

Iruka asked them. The boys looked up at him and shrugged.

**Shino: **_Were here this early every morning. We have no family to stay up and wait for..._

Shino said putting his hands in his pockets. Iruka sighed and led them inside the school. He told the boys to sit in the class room while he went to the nurses office. When he walked in, one was sitting up and the other 2 were laying down still.

**Iruka: **_Nikiale? _

Iruka asked walking over. The girl looked up at him, with more of a glare than anything else. That is till she noticed who it was. But even then all her expression did was lighten up alittle. She still didn't look happy.

**Nikiale:** _What do u want?_

She asked coldly. Iruka looked at her sadly and shook his head. Nikiale raised an eye brow at him and he looked her straight in the eyes. She shook her head.

**Nikiale: **_No i won't say anything..._

She said trailing off. Iruka knew what she ment. She wasn't going to give off any info on what had happened to them. Iruka noticed how she looked. She had huge rings under her eyes, and a purple ring around her neck, wrists, and ankles. There were yellow, and black bruises around the parts of her back and waist that he could see. She watched him look at her and sighed.

**Iruka: **_Nikiale...i need to know..._

Iruka said to her. She sighed again and looked up at him. Her eyes filled with tears.

**Nikiale: **_U wanna know what happend to Krystal...don't you?_

She asked him, hurt lacing her voice. He nodded and she took a deep breath.

**Nikiale: **_We were walking in the forest...Krystal loved this special area we'd discovered outside of the village...We didn't like the crowded area inside the village._

Nikiale started. As she did, Iruka noticed she never made eye contact with him not once during her story did she evey glance up at him. That kinda saddened him. But..he listened contantly..and what was going to be said next..would haunt him...forever...


	4. Forgotten Past?

**Nikiale: **_The clearing in the forest was usually lonely. But today it was crowded, by a group of boys. _

Flash Back

-Nikiale's voice as Narrator-

**Janza: **_Krystal..Nikiale...Maybe we should go some where else..._

Janza suggested. Krystal shook her head.

**Krystal:**_ This is our spot, im not going to give it up to a bunch of dick heads who found it_

Krystal said crossing her arms. Janza looked at her and sighed. We'd had some trouble with guys in the past, but theses guys...these guys were diffrent.

**Guy 1: **_Heeeyyy babes! Check those 2 out!_

The guy said pointing at Janza and Krystal. I stepped infront of them and glared at the guys.

**Guy 2: **_Who the hell's she? She's in the way!_

The second one said. Krystal and Janza glared at the 2 guys who had called out to them. Both were at least 5X bigger than us together. They had headbands of the village of the rain. We began to fight.. I stood up for then till my knuckles started to bleed. They didn't get hit once until the third of the group showed up and knocked me down. I was paralyzed as they...as...they...

Pause

**Iruka:**_ Nikiale?_

Iruka asked. Nikiale didn't answer, but continued on with the story.

Continue

They beat them to the ground..and...had their way with them. Leaving them, bruised...bloodied, beaten and torn. I stood finally and walked over to them. Collapsing on my knees beside them. They layed next to each other, and I dressed them back up and sat beside them. It began to rain then, and lightning.

End FB

Nikiale looked at Iruka, tears falling from her eyes and down her face. Krystal sat up, when a boom of thunder came from outside.

**Krystal: **_Uncle...Iruka?_

She asked him. He looked at her, then stood and went to her side, hugging her. Nikiale layed back down on the bed.

**Iruka: **_Krystal! God ur okay...im soo glad ur okay_

Iruka said hugging her.

**Krystal: **_What are u talking about? What happened._

She asked looking from him to Nikiale. Iruka looked at her confused like, then to Nikiale, who just stared at the wall. A sly smile appeared on his face. She had done it...made her forget about eariler.

**Iruka: **_Nikiale...thank you_

Iruka said to her. Nikiale turned over to him and nodded. While Krystal looked at him confused. She smiled at her uncle.

**Krystal: **_Uncle Iruka! Its been to long!_

She smiled. Iruka hugged her and pulled back, noticing the bruises and cuts healed.

**Iruka: **_Could she have..._

Iruka turned to Nikiale. Could she have really erased the past?


	5. Attended class

**Iruka: **_Could she have...erased ..the past?_

Nikiale sat their stareing at nothing. Soon the other sat up.

**Janza: **_UHH! My head...what happened..._

Janza asked outloud. She looked around the room, then stoped at Nikiale. Her cuts and bruises were healed as well.

**Janza: **_Where are we? Nikiale? How'd we get here?_

Janza asked again. Nikiale sat up and smiled at her.

**Nikiale:**_ While we were on our way here, u guys collapsed from hunger, so I carried you here. They fed you._

Nikiale said to her friend. Iruka looked at Nikiale. Her smiled was fake and plastered onto her face. But Nikiale pulled it off as real easily. Janza smiled back at her and turned to Krystal and him.

**Janza: **_AH! Iruka! Long time no see!_

Janza laugh slightly. And as did Krystal.

**Iruka: **_If you girls are feeling up to it, why now come to my class today?_

All three smiled and nodded happily. Iruka smiled back and led them into his small class room. It was crowded now, considering it was now 8. He was late...

**Naruto: **_Iruka-sensei! Ur late!_

Naruto yelled from the bleachers. Iruka looked up at him and gave a sly smile. Ryou sat beside him looking at the girls beside Iruka. Iruka noticed this.

**Iruka:**_ Class! This is my niece Krystal Moon, and her two best friends. Asume Nikiale, and Tanaku Janza._

Iruka said introduced the girls. The stood their have smiling, have not. Krystal had her arms crossed, Nikiale had her hand on her hip, and Janza's were behind her head.

**Shikamaru: **_-sighs- _

The girls sat down around the class room. Seperated against their will. Iruka began the days lesson and the day draged on slowly.

**Nikiale: **_-THIS IS SO BORING!-_

Krystal twirled her finger on the desk, and a small shadow came up from her finger and started to dance around on the table. She watched it with a smile as it did what ever she told it to. Some on in the class room noticed her odd infatuation. And raised and eye brow at her. Then turned back to the class. _-Hmm intresting-_ they thought. Iruka's lesson draged on some more before the lesson ended.

**Iruka: **_Krystal, Nikiale, janza, u 3 may stay with me till your home bound_


End file.
